hyrulianlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Skyward Covenant
The rules of Skyward, as of 12/11/2012'.'' Staff Skyward Admins - Staff members are here to keep the peace. Don't provoke them, as they WILL Retaliate. Rules * No disrespectful usage of weapons or trapping tools. *No verbal, sexual or physical harassment *No text Spam *No sound Spam *No Particle Spam *No gesture Spam *Maintain a mature attitude at all times *No chat channel spying devices. Absolutely none. Any resident caught rezzing these devices anywhere will be banished Immediately, with no exceptions. *No flaming, attacking, griefing, or trolling of the sim, staff, other members, or external groups or sims. Any act caught or reported will result in an immediate ejection and ban until further review. Repeated offenses will result in perma-ban. Always do as told by Skyward Staff, as their word is law. Inability to follow these rules may result in the following: *Verbal Warning *Ejection *Suspension until further staff review *Permanent Ban with No exceptions. Any questions/comments about the rules may be brought up with lyon Heart. All consequences are final, and will not be repealed. Any activity deemed inappropriate by a staff member is punishable. Any evictions as a result of your actions will not receive a refund and will not be repealed. General Information *Skyward Estate Managers are the highest form of authority in the region. *Skyward may be subject to unannounced restarts and/or temporary closings for housekeeping. *Not reading the rules does not give you permission to break them. *The covenant may be changed without notice. Skyward Renting Rules *All payments are due on time! All parcels are rez only, and will be returned. Renters can allow build by group. *Rental Trading is not allowed unless a contract is worked out between the seller and buyer. All sales or changes must go through '''lyon Heart. *Rentals are STRICTLY residential! Stores or business items are set up in the Central Hub.'' XStreetSL item servers are exceptions to this rule ONLY! *All sales are final! There are no refunds. *Renting in Skyward is a privilege, not a right. Skyward staff holds the right to deny this privilege. This is the only time a refund can be given. *By paying the rent, renters agree to these rules. Failure to read the rules does not give the renter the right to break/ignore these rules. *Rules are subject to being adjusted with or without notice. Any new rules take place 2 days after they are added, unless stated otherwise. *Terra-forming is not allowed, please do not deface the managed borders! *ALL items are to remain within your limit! Any objects that goes over your limit will be returned. Objects rezzed by an architect for the sake of beauty and decoration will not add to your overall limit. If this is a problem, please contact the objects owner to work out a deal. *Multi-user on Rental stalls are allowed, but only one user will be the Active Renter, keeps the sim clean of excess prim usage. The main renter (person who pays for the rental) will be given a tag to rez the vendors accordingly. *Anyone caught distributing or selling copyrighted objects as such, will have action taken against them (II.2. Consequences. Anything fan-made is taken into consideration as a personal project, and is allowed at least in the eyes of the Sim Management. *Nothing on this sim is for profit, all rental proceeds go directly back to the sim and is cycled through either Land Funds or Construction Uploads. Hyrulian Legacy Information You ''must be a member of Hyrulian Legacy to enter the sim. This is a security measure to prevent random residents who wish to disrupt the sim, from being able to do so. Category:Information Category:Rules Category:Browse